The Warlock of UA
by LilHungryTribe
Summary: Sometimes, when someone only wants one thing, and they are told that they can never have it, they will sacrifice anything to get it. Why would Izuku Midoriya be any different?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, when someone only wants one thing, and they are told that they can never have it, they will sacrifice anything to get it. Why would Izuku Midoriya be any different?

 **Authors Note**

 **This is the first time I have ever attempted any sort of creative writing. The idea for this came to me as I was looking over the 5** **th** **edition D &D Player Handbook. I just kind of thought, "Hmm… I wonder what a Warlock would do in some of the situations in My Hero Academia."**

' _Thinking'_

"Speaking"

"YELLING"

" **Spells/Named Attack** "

"Bakugo, stop hurting him! Can't you see he's crying?! If you don't stop, I'll… I'll… I'LL STOP YOU MYSELF!" screamed a boy, no older than five, with a mess of curly green hair on the top of his head, raising his fists in an ill-fated attempt to appear threatening. He was standing in front of another boy.

"So, still trying to be a hero? Without a quirk, you don't stand a chance…Deku!" , retorted the other boy, with spiky blonde hair, as he launched himself at the nearly defenseless child. Unnoticed by both was the man with red eyes, in a bespoke black suit, as he gradually began to smile.

After a thorough beating, Izuku didn't think his day could get any worse. He was proven wrong as soon as the doctor, very tactlessly, informed him that he would never manifest a quirk and that achieving his dream to become a hero nearly impossible. Standing outside the door, a red-eyed man in a black suit began to chuckle, turned on his heel, and vanished. He decided to pay close attention to the boy. He seemed to be interesting.

As a young man with an untamable green hair rushed to the school, he stopped to watch a villain fight. Unbeknownst to him, a man with red eyes watched him carefully. He had decided that today he would finally speak to the boy. He tapped the boy on the shoulder, "That hero is something else, isn't he? Rather new, but overall, making a splash with an extravagant quirk, but more importantly, helping people?". He knew Izuku well enough to know that any talk of heroes would immediately grab the boy's attention.

His point was proven when Izuku turned around at the word 'hero'. "I definitely agree. Kamui Woods is really gathering a strong fan base." His point was proven by a trio of squealing girls that had forced their way to the front. Izuku then began muttering about both the heroes and the villain's quirk, all the while, taking notes of the pros and cons of them. The red-eyed man let out a small chuckle at this, and asked," Taking notes? I suppose you want to be a hero. I wanted to be a hero as well, but I figured out that it decidedly wasn't for me. I wish you the best of luck. "About that time, a giant of a woman came into view shouting, **"Canyon Cannon!"**. Izuku turned to thank the unusual man for his kind words, but he was nowhere to be found.

As Izuku entered his last class, he silently took his seat in the back. As his teacher explained what they were going to do that day, he felt his chest tighten. Of course, as he had feared, the teacher spilled his plan to try and attend UA High the next school year. As he listened to Kacchan's, more easily known as Bakugo's, tirade, he couldn't help but feel his dream slowly wither inside him. He then felt it crack as his close to full binder of hero notes was burned and tossed into the koi pond. It shattered when the person who was once his closest friend and was presently his greatest bully, told him to jump off the roof.

As Izuku pulled his notebook away from the koi, he thought back on some of the things that his bully had brought up. _'Maybe I am better off giving up. There really isn't anything that I can do. I have no way to quirk to defend myself with, no self-defense skills, and no business being a hero.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the red-eyed man gesturing for him to sit on a park bench.  
Izuku sat down and began to speak," I wanted to say thank you for your kind words this morning, not too many people believe I can do it."

The red-eyed man smiled at this and asked," Why, is it because you're quirkless? Or, is it because you don't seem to have a bit of the necessary instincts? What is it Izuku Midoriya, that makes them think that? And, before you ask, no we have not met before, and no, I am not going to kidnap you. " Izuku's mind reeled. _'How did this man know me? How does he know I'm_ _quirkless_ _? What does he want with me?'_. The man continued, "I have watched you since your fight here, years ago. I saw a boy turn his back on a friend to help a stranger. Then, when the doctor broke the news of your quirklessness, I saw you hold on to your dream. Today I saw you break. I have a solution to your problem. I have decided to gift you with some of my power so that you can become a hero. I do not expect, nor will I accept an answer today. When you make up your mind, burn this card, and I will appear." The man handed Izuku a black business card, with the only thing on it being an embossed set of weights, in gold. He stood, spun on his heel, and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

 **I will try to update biweekly.**

 **I realize that I did not give a disclaimer for the last chapter. So, here goes: I own neither BNHA, nor do I own D &D (no matter how much I wish that I could own either). All characters and abilities belong to their respective owners. **

' _Thinking'_

"Speaking"

"YELLING"

" **Spells/Named Attack** "

Just as Izuku thought his day was looking up, he was once again proven wrong. He realized this as, in his muttering trying to figure out any potential drawbacks of the offer, a slime villain nearly abducted him. Nearly, because at the very last moment he was saved by All Might. He then watched the #1 hero, after his cry of " **Texas Smash!"** , collected the villain into two two-liter bottles. As his childhood hero prepared to jump away, Izuku felt his body move on its own, and he wrapped his arms around the tree trunk like legs of the Pro Hero.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Your fanaticism is beginning to be too much!", shouted the Pro Hero at Izuku, as the force of the wind pulled at the young man's eyes and mouth. As he continued his arc, neither of them felt the bottles containing the villain slide out of the muscular hero's cargo pockets.

As they landed, Izuku stammered, "I… I… I just wa…wanted to know if I cou…cou…could be like you, e…even though I don't ha…have a qui…quirk?" The Pro Hero looked at him, and started to speak, but before he could say anything, blood erupted from his mouth, and in a puff of smoke, he became a small, frail, sickly looking man.

After wiping the blood from his chin, he said, "Kid, there's no way for that to happen. If you were born quirkless, then you need to accept that you can not be a hero. And, since you've seen my weak form, I need you to keep quiet about it. I got injured in a villain fight five years ago," he said lifting his shirt, showing a nasty looking wound, "and I can count on one hand the number of people who know, including you. I need you to keep this quiet. That can be your contribution to the world. It wouldn't do for people to know the symbol of peace can't be there all the time. If you knock on the door, someone should let you in." He started to pat the pockets that had had the villain in them, stating, "I need to go find the bottles of villain, take care young man." With that, the Pro hero left the heartbroken boy, to find the once captured, now free villain. On the other side of the air conditioning units, the man with red eyes smiled after listening to the conversation, and thought to himself, _'Tonight or tomorrow morning, Izuku Midoriya will be mine.'_

After beating on the metal door for what felt like forever, someone eventually let him in, and all Izuku had to say as an explanation was, "A Pro Hero put me up there during a fight." The person just nodded, and led him to the bottom entrance, and then Izuku went on his way. He stopped at a small gas station, and bought a book of matches, and continued about his way. He jolted to a stop when he saw smoke and heard the consecutive pops and bangs of a familiar explosive quirk. What tipped him off that this was more than just Bakugo showing off was the pedestrians screaming and running away, shouting about a sludge villain.

Izuku felt his blood run cold. Then, he started pushing through the crowd, trying to get towards the source of the smoke. He needed to know that it wasn't the same villain. He needed to know that it wasn't his fault. As he arrived at the base of the pillar of smoke, his heart sank. Bakugo was struggling against the same slime villain, after it had covered him completely. The heroes that were there couldn't reach him, for the fear of the explosions. Izuku wasn't scared. He had been hit by them for years and was used to it. Izuku felt his feet move, breaking into a run towards the villain. He opened his backpack, put the business card in his pocket, with the matches, and then he threw the backpack as hard as he could towards the sludge villain. His hands were digging in the slime, trying to get enough away so his classmate, trapped inside, could get another lungful of air. He heard a voice behind him shout, "It is okay, everyone. I AM HERE. **Detroit SMASH!** " Izuku then felt a tremendous air pressure behind him, and he saw the villain go to pieces, very literally. The villain was spattered all over the alleyway, and the fires were extinguished. The Pro Heroes who weren't All Might hurried and collected the pieces of the villain, while All Might handled both the press and the public. After the villain was collected, the Pro Heroes left the two young men in the care of the paramedics, for minor burns and contusions.

Bakugo was livid. _'Why did that quirkless Deku have to try to save me? I didn't need his help. Besides, the Pros were there. That villain wasn't going to last much longer anyway. And, I don't know why they thought I needed to see these idiots in uniform. I wasn't even that hurt.'_ The paramedics, after a thorough check up, released them. At this point, it was getting close to 6:30 in the evening.

After Izuku's very busy day, he wanted to do nothing more than sleep. That would have to wait though. He sent a text to his mother that he would be later than expected, and that he planned on being home before 8 that evening. He had a deal to make first. To do so, he sought out a secluded place. What he found was an abandoned storage locker center, along an abandoned, trash filled beach. Opening one of the unlocked lockers, he ducked inside, and closed the door. With trembling hands, he pulled the crumpled card out of his pocket, as well as the book of matches. He struck a match, filling the small area with light, and the smell of sulfur. He laid the card on the ground and dropped the match on it. With a flash of light, the card burned in an instant, leaving the gold balance to float gently upwards, until it reached the level of Izuku's arm. It then flew directly to the underside of his arm, and attached itself there, burning its way into the skin, until it looked like nothing more than a tattoo, surrounded by a burn. As Izuku yelped, he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he looked at the hand, he saw the cuff of a well-made suit.

"So, you rang?" asked the red eyed man, smirking, as Izuku jumped and let out a small yelp. "I assume you did not summon me to merely startle you, so am I to assume you are ready to make a deal?" Izuku did not verbally answer, instead choosing to merely nod. The man smiled, and started to lay out his terms, "I will be your patron, and you will refer to me as such. You will help me with things. Some of the tasks will be small. Others will be as large as removing threats, permanently. In exchange, I will form a contract with you, bequeathing you a portion of my power. The Contract will be for three years. After that, if you wish to renew it, merely summon me again. To summon me, find a bowl of water. Then add salt, and three drops of blood. Then, stir clockwise three turns, and then counter clockwise three turns. I will appear. Only summon me in times of great need, as you will owe me a great favor for each time you summon me, unless you are renewing our contract. If you do not renew our contract, you, and everyone else will forget you ever had them. If you perish, we will discuss those terms then. While we have this contract, my seal will remain on your arm. Do you accept these terms, Izuku Midoriya?" asked the red-eyed man.

Izuku swallowed, trying to whet his dry throat enough to speak, and simply said, "Yes, Patron. I do accept those terms, and your power."

His Patron smirked, and in a deeper, darker sounding voice, and said, "The deal is struck. The pact is formed. You are now my sword in this world. If you break this contract, all those known to you will forget you ever existed." The man disappeared with a crack. Izuku heard a few more words as a whisper in the back of his skull, "I will be watching you, Izuku Midoriya" and he shook like a leaf in the wind, because he could feel the truth in those words.

As he walked back to his home, he was surprised as a muscular form bolt in front of him. He recognized All Might, and merely stared, to emotionally exhausted from the day to be too excited about it. All Might turned, looked at Izuku, and said "Today, you reminded me what it means to be a hero. You moved without thinking, just like the other heroes. However, you are quirkless, and if not for our intervention, would currently be dead. As you know, I am losing the ability to use my power. When you tried to help, I thought that I had found a successor. After I calmed down from the fight, I decided that I hadn't. What you did was an almost guaranteed death sentence, and I cannot, in good conscience, do anything to strengthen your self-destructive tendencies. I stand by my earlier statement. I do not believe that you can be a hero." With that, All Might went to leave, and was stopped as Izuku spoke.

"You know, you were right. I cannot be a hero without any powers. Luckily for me, there is more than one way to gain power. I may not have been born with a quirk." As Izuku spoke, All Might had turned to look at him. As he looked at the young man, he heard, _"But, I learned that there are more things than anyone would ever think could exist. I took your words to heart, and I found power. It may not be a quirk, but I think that I can pass it off as one."_ With a start, All Might noticed that ever since he looked at the boy, he hadn't opened his mouth. Never the less, he had heard those words, and he realized that the young man had spoken directly into his mind. With a start, and a slight shiver, All Might leapt into the dusk sky, and Izuku continued home, and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own neither BNHA, nor do I own D &D (no matter how much I wish that I could own either). All characters and abilities belong to their respective owners. **

' _Telepathy'_

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

"YELLING"

" **Spells/Named Attack** "

After falling into a deep sleep, Izuku found himself standing on a black marble plain, stretching as far as he can see. Around him, at about waist height is a table, with a blade laying on it. The blade itself was odd. Its cross guard was shaped like a balance and embellished to look even more so. The blade was about three feet long and was made from some sort of black metal, that seemed to chill the air around it. The grip was large enough to be wielded with both hands, with a grip of some sort of dark red leather. As Izuku lifted the blade, it felt right in his hands, and the brand on his arm briefly lit up, and a glow emanated from the blade.

Whatever good feeling that been flowing through Izuku quickly disappeared as a splitting pain in his forced him to his knees, cradling his head in his hands, while one hand still gripped the blade. Into his head flowed the knowledge of how to use this blade, and who had used it before him. As the knowledge was forced into his head, he also learned other skills, such as how to use various weapons, he also became a very knowledgeable historian, as he had the memories of a few people. He also knew basic first aid, and how to pick locks.

As the pain left his head, Izuku came to wakefulness. As he shook his head to clear the sleep from it, he saw, in his right hand, the sword in his dream, and thought to himself, 'Well, At least I know that I didn't make a deal with a crazy person. Wait… How am I going to explain the sword to Mom?'. Then, a memory that was not his own flitted across his thoughts, and with a flick of his wrist, it disappeared, and with another, it appeared in his other hand. With that he went downstairs, to eat breakfast with his mother, and to train his new abilities.

After a quick breakfast, Izuku ran upstairs and searched for basic swordsmanship styles, and classes. Within an hour, he had located a dojo where he could learn, and the price of the lessons was just in his price range. He would be out of money for the summer. The dojo he had chosen was somewhat of an anomaly because it taught and focused more on a western style of swordsmanship, rather than an eastern. This was perfect because as his sword was a longsword rather than a katana, it was more suited for that anyways.

As he approached the dojo, he noticed several things. One of these was that it was in a very run-down area of town. The second thing he noticed was that there seemed to be a lot of shady people around. The third thing he noticed is that he was being followed. The final thing he had time to notice was that he had just been pulled into an alleyway and had a knife drawn on him.

The one who had pulled him into the alleyway seemed to have a mutant quirk, with rhinoceros-like features, including horns, and grey thick looking skin. He opened his mouth, full of flat molarlike teeth, and with a gravelly voice said, "Now kid, it would be really nice of you to hand over your wallet, before me and the rest of my friends here have to hurt you." With that said, the three other people who followed Izuku into the alley laughed, and activated their quirks, with the one right behind him, eyes turning red, the one just a little farther back touching the wall, and turning his skin to concrete, and the furthest one from Izuku expelling some sort of fog from his body.

Izuku stayed for a moment, and spoke a single phrase, in a dead language, "Hadar, Y' l' uln ymg' yg'bthnknahh l' hafh ya." With those words spoken, his eyes flashed an eldritch green, and three long black tentacles sprouted from his back, and grasped the closest three, slamming them into the concrete walls of the alleyway, the pavement, and the dumpsters. The thug with red eyes was immediately knocked unconscious and sent airborne. The Rhino-like man still stood, albeit with a burn-like injury around his waist and chest. The concrete man fared worse. One of his arms had been broken off, as had one of his legs. He was laying in the middle of the alley, barely conscious, with what seemed to be acid burns where he had been wrapped up in the tentacle. The man who had made the fog was untouched by the strange tentacles, having been about 15 feet away, and facing the street. The untouched man heard the thumps and turned to see what was happening, only to be struck by the flying man, knocking him out and dispelling the mist. As the two fell to the ground, people passing on the sidewalk seemed to finally notice what was going on, and one rushed in to help, a broadsword appearing in his hands.

By the time this man reached the only other standing mugger, Izuku had already made a series of cuts along his arms and legs, hampering their movement. The man with the broadsword got there in time to see Izuku slam the pommel into the forehead, right underneath the horn, knocking him unconscious.

Around that time, a few lesser known pro heroes arrived on the scene and took notice of the state of the muggers. As they saw the acid like burns, they decided to take Izuku, the muggers, and the stranger who arrived to help all in for questioning. The entire trip to the police station, Izuku remained quiet, as he was scrambling to come up with an explanation for his newly developed "Quirk" that he seemed to have perfect control over, as well as suddenly knowing how to wield a sword better than most people. He decided to just tell the police that he had no idea what happened, and he just developed the quirk in the fight. His sword skills he could attribute to wanting to become a quirkless hero and practicing sword forms in his room. It helped that he hadn't dismissed his blade yet and that he had been in that part of the town to find a teacher to help him hone his skills even farther, as well as build both muscle and muscle memory with all sorts of bladed weapons.

As they entered the police station, Izuku felt confident he could get away with this, as this was the first time he had ever exhibited a quirk and had the medical record to show that he shouldn't have one. His heart dropped into his stomach as he saw the one hero he didn't want to see. All Might stood at the front desk, with a villain wrapped in steel girders at his feet. The villain looked absolutely battered, and the muggers that Izuku fought did not look much better. As the four muggers were dropped off at the front desk, with the concrete man holding onto an arm and a leg, All Might turned to see which heroes had brought these people in, and to his shock saw Izuku.

"Midoriya, what happened? Did you go chasing villains to prove me wrong? I thought I told you that someone without a quirk couldn't be a hero, especially one that has self-destructive tendencies."

With those words, everyone from the alley fight froze and looked to Izuku. The highest ranked hero, the only one with a double-digit ranking, turned to Izuku and said, "You would have only gotten off with a warning and a talking to from the Chief of Police, but if you have shown this behavior before, I'm afraid we are going to have to press charges for vigilantism. And how exactly did those burns appear if you are quirkless? Come with me." As the duo walked away, All Might decided to go with them, and the three of them entered the interrogation room.

As they sat down, Izuku tried and failed to remain calm. UA did not accept anyone with a criminal past, especially one with charges of vigilantism. When the officer finally started to ask questions, Izuku panicked and said in a single breath, "I didn't mean to hurt them that bad! I just wanted to get away! They pulled me into the alley and threatened me, and all the sudden I had tentacles coming out of my back, a sword in my hand, and four unconscious people around me! Then the Pro Heroes showed up, and now I won't be able to go to UA because of my record!" After nearly shouting that, in a small, defeated voice, he pleaded, "Please, is there anything I can do to keep this off my record, I will do anything! I just found out that I wasn't quirkless after believing that I was for years… My dream was within my grasp and now it's gone."

The officer and All Might looked at each other and left the room. Izuku put his head down, calm down, and waited for them to come back. A half hour later, the officer came back and brought a doctor with him as well. Walking in after them was All Might, carrying a portable x-ray machine. As the doctor set up the machine, he was explaining Izuku's test results from when he was a child, and how there was no way that he had a quirk. After all, he had an extra joint in his toe.

After sitting quietly through the x-ray, Izuku spoke up. "I know what my old test results said, but I have a quirk now. That is the only explanation I can come up with."

"But, it should be, no, it is impossible to have a quirk while having an extra toe joint. And look, here is the offending joint, right there." The doctor had a scan of his x-ray, and sure enough, Izuku still had an extra toe joint. With a flick of his wrist, two green beams of light left Izuku's palm and burned holes into the offending scan.

"And yet," countered Izuku, "I can still do that. Maybe I just am an anomaly and a very late bloomer. All I know is that as of today, I have what seems to me to be a quirk, and I would like to have it registered."

The police officer then explained that because he was acting in self-defense, no charges could be pressed against him about the muggers. The officer also offered a warning, explaining that no matter what the doctors were doing, it didn't seem like the damage inflicted on the muggers would heal, and they likely have lasting scars. He explained farther that should Izuku become a hero, he would have to be very careful, lest he accidentally hit something major, and kill whomever he was fighting, especially in a spar. With a warning to not go looking for trouble, and after registering his "quirk" as some sort of energy manipulation or construct creation quirk, he started to head home cursing his rotten luck, and making plans to visit the dojo the next day when the Bystander from earlier stopped on the sidewalk, and asked, "I see you carry a sword. You weren't looking for the local dojo, were you? The sensei there is a family friend, and I could take you there right now if that is what you want?"

As Izuku smiled and followed the young man, a scrawny, pale, blonde man followed them at a distance and tried to put his finger on what was it that made him so curious about this miraculously appearing quirk. He decided to continue to follow the boy and find out more. Trailing him was the red-eyed patron, keeping watch on his warlock, and his warlock's stalker.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own neither BNHA, nor do I own D &D (no matter how much I wish that I could own either). All characters and abilities belong to their respective owners. **

**AN: I am not dead! It's just that midterms completely wrecked whatever semblance of free time that I had. Since those are over, updates should be more frequentb(hopefully) around twice to three times a month, until Finals roll around. In other, unrelated news, I am looking for a beta reader, because the person I was having read over it is no longer able to do so.**

' _Telepathy'_

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

"YELLING"

" **Spells/Named Attack** "

As Izuku followed the stranger towards the dojo, All Might, in his skinny form, felt something wrap around his ankle, and he was pulled quickly onto the roof above him. Staring him in the face, was a strange man with red eyes. "Toshinori Yagi, I do not like you following my warlock. I will warn you once, leave him be, lest you incur my ire and the distrust of my warlock."

As All Might looked into the pupiless red eyes, he saw nothing recognizable. The eyes seemed to see everything that he was thinking, and everything that he had done. As he thought that, the man spoke again, "When you next see Principal Nezu, tell him to add a participant to the entrance exam. Here is the paperwork, and here is the application fee. In fact, why don't you go talk to him now." With a crack, all All Might felt was a chill settle into his body, and all he saw was darkness surrounding him. With another crack, he was in Principal Nezu's office, sitting in the chair across from the principal, who went from being startled, to baring his teeth, growling, and backing into a corner, away from All Might. After about 5 minutes, the small animal came back to his senses, straightened out his clothes, and took the paperwork with a trembling hand.

Izuku knew nothing about any of the happenings behind him. He continued, blissfully unaware that he was now registered in the hero course, and that the principal was completely terrified of his patron, and by extension, him. As the two approached the dojo, the stranger, who had introduced himself finally as Ren Akimaji.

As Ren talked to the master of the dojo, Izuku sat down, and started meditating on his magic. He was trying to feel out what else his magic could do. He felt a wooden mask form in his hand, that seemed to be completely blank. It felt as though he should wear it. He was about to put it in, but was interrupted by the master of the dojo, a man who Izuku would come to know as the hero Rose Knight.

After meeting the retired hero, Izuku sparred with him to test the skills that were given to him from his patron. What he discovered is that even though he knew what to do instinctually, he didn't have the muscle mass or speed to do them. As he pondered this, limping his way home, covered in more cuts and bruises than he had ever had before, he realized that it was going to be a long three months before the entrance exam. What he also knew, was that it was going to take a lot of work to get up to the level that he needed to be at if he wanted to be taken seriously as a hero.

As Izuku trained, time seemed to rush past him. For several hours an afternoon, always more than 4, and almost always less than 6, he would train his swordsmanship. The time varied due to many factors, be it his teachers schedule, his body giving in to exhaustion, or his mother's insistence that he be home for more hours than he was gone. Of a morning, Izuku would study. What he studied changed daily. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, he would review the basics of what he knew would be on the entrance exam, such as Mathematics, History, English, Science, and Social Studies. After all, UA was a high school. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, he would either go out or go online and analyze quirks. Saturdays were spent honing the skills other than swordsmanship that Izuku had suddenly learned, such as picking locks, herbalism, and emergency first aid. Sundays were reserved as a day for family, and for resting. Of an evening, his patron would teach him foreign languages and help him master the powers that were gifted to him. Even though he spent almost 6 hours a day with his patron, he learned nothing more about him, save for he was an impatient taskmaster of a teacher.

He also designed and sent in his costume schematics. His design was simple, because he didn't need too much. Along with his sword, he had also found simple leather armor. What he had added to it was extra support in the joints and extra material, like Teflon, to the inside. It made it more comfortable to wear and more rugged. He also had it recolored, from it's original brown, to mostly black, with red accenting.

As his summer break ended, Izuku felt himself grow more and more confidant about the upcoming entrance exam. With all the training that he had put in over the summer, he could feel that changes. He had grown a couple of inches and was no longer scrawny. Training with a sword for hours on end almost everyday had left him muscular, but not so much so that he couldn't hide it if he wanted to. About a week out from the entrance exam, he stopped his physical training, to make sure his body was in peak condition. He still ran through his katas daily, to maintain his flexibility, but he stopped sparring every day.

The night before the test, Izuku went to bed earlier than he normally did. Because of his schedule over the summer, he was used to waking up fairly early. When he woke up that morning, he gathered up the supplies he would need for the day, ate a quick breakfast, and was out the door before his mom even was out of bed. He did leave a note on the kitchen table to let her now that he was already gone.

As he jogged to UA, he tried to figure out what the practical test would be. His mind first went to sparring, but then discarded that thought, as then the people who had quirks that didn't help with combat would be at a disadvantage. He concluded that it had to be a quirk analysis test, probably with a few tests about physical prowess, such as grip strength, a short and a long-distance run, and vertical and horizontal jump heights. There would probably be also be a stealth section, for people with quirks like invisibility and camouflage, and it would probably end with a rescue section, most likely removing rubble, or healing people who have been hurt. I mean, surely, they wouldn't just care about how hard you could punch someone, right?

So caught up was he in his muttering, he failed to notice the uneven sidewalk ahead of him and he tripped.

 **Sorry for ending it there. I want the Entrance Exam to be a chapter unto itself and I felt like this could be a good ending. Next week: the Entrance Exam!**


End file.
